Natsunomeryu
, or the Natsunome Dragon, is a peaceful dragon kaiju that slept in Lake Natsukawa for centuries. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 71 m *Weight: 63,000 t *Origin: Natsukawa Village History Ultraman Max Natsunomeryu was a peaceful dragon that slept in Lake Natsukawa for centuries until his shrine was disturbed by greedy businessmen who wished to transform his land and village into that of a resort for tourism. A girl who had guarded Natsunomeryu's land refused to allow them, informing them of the dragon's legend. Using her stories as bait, the businessmen used her words as rumor, transforming Natsunomeryu's legend into a Loch-Ness Monster-esque manhunt, with DASH as one of the searchers. These action inadvertently transformed the girl and Natsunomeryu's land into the tourist nightmare she feared. Now with his land ravaged with greed and blind ambition, Natsunomeryu awoke and furiously attacked the village he once protected, which was now populated with tourists. Not wanting to see anyone harmed, Kaito transformed into Ultraman Max and quickly put out the dragon's flames with the Icing Wave shortly after incapacitating Natsunomeryu. The dragon and the Ultra then locked in battle with Max having the upper hand. However just as it seemed Max was about to finish off Natsunomeryu with his Maxium Cannon, he was stopped by the girl whom had protected the dragon's land. Realizing that Natsunomeryu was just an angry monster after the vandalization of his land, Max fired his Purifying Beam at him and allowed Natsunomeryu to return to the lake peacefully, where it slept once again. Trivia *It is possible that Natsunomeryu's name literally can be translated into *Natsunomeryu is a homage to Dodongo and the Kai Dragon. *Although not physically seen in the series, in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey a piece of flesh that resembles Natsunomeryu's neck (or tail) is seen being thrown at Alien Babarue's Antlar just as they prepare to battle Burst Mode Reimon's Gomora. It is assumed that a Natsunomeryu was killed by Gomora. Gomora is also seen carries body parts that belong to the monsters: Grangon and Mukadender. Powers and Weapons *Detection Immunity: As a supernatural being Natsunomeru is immune to advance detection technology, making him practically invisible to scanners. *Fire Wings: When needed, Natsunomeryu can summon and create fire and morph them into a massive pair of wings made entirely of fire on his back that allow him to fly. These wings not only allow him to fly through the air, but could also potentially be used to burn opponents. *Blue Flames: Natsunomeryu can emit and spew a deadly stream of blue fire exhaled from his mouth. These flames are more powerful than regular fire and have great force. Natsunomeryu Flame wings.png|Fire Wings Natsunomeryu Blue flames.png|Blue Flame Breath Gallery Natsunomeryu.png Max vs Dragon.jpg|Ultraman Max vs Natsunomeryu Natsunomeryu 1.jpg ko.gif Natsunomeryu pic.png 267px-Jumbo King and Natsunomeryu.jpg|Natsunomeryu and Jumbo King in an Ultra Zone sketch natsunomeryu_render_by_chrisufray_ddd0gyf-pre.png Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju